1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-conductor device, particularly a semi-conductor device of laminated structure for processing optical information, and to an electronic apparatus for displaying and recording according to information in the form of letters, images, etc., utilizing the said semi-conductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional, multi-functional semi-conductor devices, for example, semi-conductor devices having sensor-display-driving functions, most suitable single crystals of inorganic materials are selected for the individual functions, but even in these cases there are still many problems, for example, in the heat resistance of substrate, crystallinity, lattice matching, cross-contamination between the materials, etc. No satisfactory performances can be obtained from the individual materials unless there is a good mutual compatibility between the materials. Furthermore, the single crystal is generally unsuitable for elements of large area.
Organic materials are functionally rich, easy to prepare and low in cost, but have problems in heat resistance and mechanical strength, and thus have not been in general use. However, recent technology has been producing new organic materials having various improved functions.
Some of the conventional, large electronic apparatus can perform displaying and recording at the same time, for example, according to a module system where a display device (for example, CRT) is connected to a recording device (for example, a thermal printer) through a signal line. However, the apparatus are inevitably large in size owing to the dual functions, and their applicable field has been restricted only to large scale office machines. Small and thin table-type electronic computers or language-learning machines using liquid crystal are available, but they have no other special functions than the computing function or language-learning function.